Aku belum Gila!
by retsuya02
Summary: bagaimana jika kamu yang sedang jatuh cinta Justru disalah artikan oleh teman-temanmu dan dianggap sudah gila dengan tingkahmu? ONE SHOTS!


Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana (maklum sajalah)

Summary : bagaimana jika kamu yang sedang jatuh cinta

Justru disalah artikan oleh teman-temanmu dan dianggap sudah gila

dengan tingkahmu?

Pairing : Naruhina,Sasuke,Gaara,Kiba

Genre : friendsip & romance

Aku Belum Gila!

Author : Retsuya02

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Rated : T

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki mata biru secerah langit kini sedang duduk dikamar melihat keluar jendela, bibir pemuda tersebut tak henti-hentinya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan, bahkan sesekali ia nyegir lebar , mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diarahkan kepadanya, dan sekali lagi pemuda tersebut lupa jika saat ini bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sedang berada dikamar tersebut, inipun bukan kamarnya, Cuma nginap.

"Oi Dobe…Kau dengar tidak apa yang aku katakan tadi?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven, mata onix-nya menatap tajam seolah ingin melempar keluar kamar pada pemuda pirang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Krikk..Krikk.. Krikk..Krik..

Sayang sekali pertanyaan pemuda barusan hanya ditanggapi oleh suara-suara jangkrik malam. Hal itupun sukses membentuk urat kekesalan muncul dikepalanya.

"NARUTOOO… DOBEEE..DENGAR TIDAK?" kali ini suaranya meninggi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Apa Teme? Kau mengganggu saja, lagi pula dari tadi aku dengar kok apa yang kamu katakan, dan lagi ini sudah malam tidak baik teriak seperti itu Sasuke!" sahut Naruto kesal karna acara melamunnya terganggu.

"Cih.. kalau begitu coba ulangi apa yang kukatakan tadi!" kata Sasuke datar

"Eh.. ano..itu..itu…..!" yang ditanya jadi gelagapan. " ahh.. besok hari rabu kamu dan Sakura hendak kencan setelah membolos kan?"lanjut Naruto watados tak sadar ucapannya barusan ibarat menyiram api dengan bensin(?)

BLETAK!

"Ittai… apa yang kau lakukan Teme? Ini sakit sekali". kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit setelah menerima 'hadiah' dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya belajarnya cukup sampai disini saja, aku tidak akan mau lagi membantumu menyelesaikan soal-soal dari iruka-sensei itu!"Balas Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya' lagi'.

"Eh.. jadi kamu mau menyontekkanku PR mu itu? Wah.. kamu memang baik Sasuke..!"lagi-lagi Naruto membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal kepadanya.

"Terserah!"Kali ini Sasuke pasrah saja ketika Naruto mengambil buku miliknya untuk disalin, ia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa akrab dengan orang seperti Naruto dan membuat hari-harinya selalu berantakan.

"Aku mau tidur duluan, kau rapikan mejaku setelah selesai!"lanjut Sasuke segera beranjak tidur dikasur empuknya ."ahh..mungkin dengan ini pikiranku akan segar besok"gumamnya dalam hati.

"ok!"

60 menit kemudian

"hmm… hehehee..aku suka kamu Hime I love you bibeh dah pokoknya hehe ..mmm..!"igauan tidak jelas tiba-tiba terdengar dikamar tersebut.

Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan kedamaiannya harus terusik setelah mendengarkan ocehan aneh dari arah punggungnya , ia bergidik ngeri ketika kembali disadarkan oleh sepasang tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya saat ini. Hal ini semakin diperparah karena sesekali tangan asing itu mengelus dirinya manja, dan entah berapa banyak sudah perempatan urat muncul dikepala Sasuke saat ini setelah tau siapa pemilik tangan 'setan' itu.

"NARUUTTOOOOO…KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANNGGGG SIALAAN!" (Caps Lock jebol).

Pagi kembali menyapa kota konoha, meskipun kota kecil namun kesibukan dikota tersebut langsung terlihat ramai dan jalanan mulai sesak oleh lalu lalang kendaraan tentu saja masing-masing berangkat ke tempat tujuan, kekantor misalnya, pasar, mall, hal itu pun berlaku bagi siswa siswi yang hendak berangkat sekolahnya, juga buat pemeran utama kita.

Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan insiden semalam dikamarnya hanya bisa diam sepanjang perjalanannya selama ke sekolah mereka berjalan kaki karna memang jarak antara sekolah dan rumah mereka cukup dekat, mungkin hanya butuh 20 menit saja. namun diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya. Ia merasa risih dengan tingkah Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak risih? Kalau setiap harinya ia melihat Naruto selalu tersenyum sendiri,bicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri, masak sendiri, makan sendiri, cuci baju sendiri tidurpun sendiri "eh, itu bukannya lagu dangdut yah?"gumam Sasuke mulai ikut ngelantur.

"Hei Dobe, ada apa denganmu hah?"Akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam.

Kwek..kwek..kweekk..kwekk!

Na'as bagi Sasuke lagi-lagi pertanyaannya dijawab oleh sekumpulan bebek yang entah punya siapa tiba-tiba saja melintas dihadapan mereka. Sasuke pundung diujung jalan sedangkan Naruto? Yah.. dia tetap berjalan dengan mata lurus kedepan sambil nyegir-nyegir lagi, tanpa peduli nasib seseorang yang jadi 'korban kecuekannya'. Aneh kan? Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto berhenti seketika, bukan karna melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pundungnya lagipula ia seperti tak peduli dengan 'kegiatan' Sasuke saat ini, mata biru langitnya seketika membulat, badannya terasa kaku, degupan jantungnya berpacu cepat seolah hendak melompat dari tempatnya, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat dua wanita seumuran dengan dirinya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, yang satu berambut pink pendek dengan mata emeraldnya dan satu lagi mahluk tuhan yang author suka dengan rambut indigonya yang lurus panjang dan poni hampir menutupi alisnya serta mata lavender yang, err,, manis dah pokoknya .

SYUUTT

Drap.. drap.. drap

WUSSSHH!. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang berlari secepat kilat disampingnya dan menghilang.

"Loh.. Sasuke-kun sendirian saja? Bukannya tadi malam si bodoh itu bermalam dirumahmu? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tak bersamamu?" Tanya gadis berambut pink bertubi-tubi membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal terhadap gadis tersebut.

"hn, tidak tahu, mungkin sudah di injak jangkrik dan dimakan bebek!" jawab Sasuke datar, sepertinya Sasuke disini bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mudah lupa dengan 'nasibnya'. Gadis pink menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Eng.. ano.. etto…Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun.. se-sebaiknya kita se-secepatnya jalan soalnnya sudah hampir J-jam delapan!" kata gadis berambut indigo dengan terbata bata, ia tak mau sampai terlambat datang kesekolah bisa-bisa kena hukuman dari guru BP berupa hotbah panjang lebar yang membuat kuping panas, membayangkannya saja ia jadi merinding.

"eh.. kau benar juga Hinata ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau sampai berada diruangan orochimaru-sensei itu lagi!" sahut Sakura bergegas berjalan, namun kemudian berhenti lagi menoleh dan kebelakang, "Sasuke-kun ayo cepat nanti terlambat!" lanjut sakura.

"Hn, kalian duluan saja nanti kami segera menyusul!"sahut Sasuke

"kami?"

"Apa lagi?"

"ah tidak, ya sudah kami duluan ya jaa..!" setelah Sakura dan Hinata menjauh, Sasuke menyeringai tajam dan menendang kaleng minuman kearah samping dengan penuh semangat masa mudanya yang kejam, dan..

DUAKK!

"UWWAAAA…. Kau kenapa sih Teme? Apa kau ada dendam padaku hah?" teriak Naruto setelah kaleng yang ditendang Sasuke sukses mendarat dikepalanya dengan keras.

"Ck, berisik.. sebaiknya cepat jalan atau kita terlambat!" sahut Sasuke dingin

"Iya iya!" Naruto akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah beberapa saat lalu ia bersembunyi disana. Sasuke sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya lagi kenapa Naruto sampai repot-repot bersembunyi dari Sakura dan Hinata, namun niatnya harus diurungkan ketika mata kelamnya melihat seekor kerbau(?) bisa-bisa pertanyaanya dijawab dengan suara "mooaaa" .

KONOHA HIGH SCOOL JAM ISTIRAHAT

"hei, liat tuh si Naruto kenapa dia jadi aneh sih akhir akhir ini?" Tanya pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Entahlah Kiba, dia memang jadi aneh belakangan ini bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" sahut Gaara kearah belakang, yang ditanya hanya diam.

"apa mungkin dia sudah gila? Kemarin saja sebelum pulang, Naruto ada diatap gedung sekolah sedang bicara sendiri" kata Kiba kembali melanjutkan

"heh, apa benar itu Kiba?"

"tentu saja Gaara, aku melihat dan mendengarnya sendiri!"

"kalau begitu ini gawat, tak kusangka satu teman kita akan jadi begini.." kata Gaara sambil memijit-mijit keningnya. Sasuke men-deathglare Gaara tanpa disadarinya

"iya, kasihan kau Naruto padahal kau masih muda, perjalanannmupun masih panjang!" timpal Kiba dengan gajenya, dan sekarang giliran dirinya yang mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi bicara seperti itu, kubuat kalian bertemu nenek moyang kalian!"sahut Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, meski ia akui pikiran buruk itu ada benarnya juga mengingat sikap Naruto yang aneh apa lagi semalam ketika ia menginap dirumahnya. Kiba dan Gaara jadi bungkam takut nyawa mereka melayang mungkin.

"kalau begitu kau tanyakan saja Sasuke, diantara kita bertiga kaulah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, bagaimana hah?"

"kurasa Kiba benar Sasuke, ayolah apa kau mau membiarkan sahabat kita jadi aneh begitu?"

Sasuke berfikir sejenak merasa apa yang dikatakan Kiba dan Gaara memang benar. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah meja Naruto dengan pasti, lagi pula Sasuke tidak melihat seekorpun binatang dikelas ini.

"Dobe, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Sasuke berhenti sejenak menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan. "sebenarnya kau kenapa akhir-akhir ini? Sikapmu jadi aneh, kau tahu kami semua jadi khawatir dengan keadaanmu, kau sedang tidak ada masalahkan?"

GUUKK..GUKK…GUKK!

"Ahh.. akamaru kamu jangan keluar dari tas dulu!"

Sementara itu diperpustakaan.

Beberapa murid terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang asyik memilih buku ada juga yang duduk membaca setelah menemukan buku yang dicarinya, namun pemandangan yang agak bereda terlihat di sudut ruangan tersebut, empat siswi sedang duduk mengelilingi meja yang telah tersedia. semua memang memegang buku sih, tapi ada percakapan unik yang terjadi.

"Eh, Hinata, kamu kenapa sih dari tadi senyum-senyum gitu?" Tanya seorang gadis berkaca mata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya Karin benar, kau kenapa hinata? Dikelas tadi juga kau terlihat gelisah?" timpal gadis rambut pirang yang diikat mirip ekor kuda.

"Ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami?"

"Eh..ti-tidak kok..tidak a-ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik sa..ja!" jawab Hinata gugup, takut ketahuan kalau ia sedang memikirkan seseorang, sayangnya Sakura tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau punya rahasia pada kami, ayo ceritakan saja barangkali kami bisa bantu, iya kan teman-teman?" Kata Sakura angkat bicara bermaksud membuat Hinata mau membagi masalahnya, yah.. memang pertemanan yang terjalin diantara mereka berempat bukanlah baru kemarin sore, mereka sudah berteman mulai dari kelas satu SMP hingga kini mereka kelas XII SMA, jadi wajar kalau mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk sekedar berbagi cerita satu sama lain jika ada masalah dengan begitu mereka bisa saling membantu. "Jadi bagaimana Hinata? Mau berbagi?"

Hinata sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakannya tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain, lagipula mereka memang sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. dengan wajah merona dia berkata "emm..ano…k-kalian ke-kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto dikelas XII-B kan? Seminggu yang lalu ka-kami j-jadian!"ungkap semakin pelan diakhir kalimatnya namun tetap bisa didengar ketiga temannya.

"APAAAA?"

"Oh..jadi itu alasanmu belakangan ini terlihat aneh?" kata Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dikerah baju Naruto perlahan, setelah beberapa saat lalu dirinya benar-benar hilang kesabaran karena naruto menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata "Aku rapopo" santai, ck.. kalimat yang paling dibencinya (termasuk author) kini emosinya mereda setelah membentak dan mendengar penjelasan Naruto , Kiba dan Gaara jadi ikut lega mendengarnya.

"Iya, maaf merahasiakan ini dari kalian, soalnya aku belum tebiasa dengan perasaan aneh ini hihi.." Sahut Naruto dengan cengirannya yang lebar, well Naruto memang sudah kelas XII SMA tapi untuk yang namanya pacaran, baru kali ini dia mengalaminya jadi bisa dibilang Hinata adalah cinta pertama sekaligus pacar pertamanya. Wajarlah kalau dia mirip orang gila namanya juga jatuh cinta yang pertama kalinya. Oh,, ayolah guys.. kalian pasti pernah mengalaminya kan?

"Lalu, siapa wanita khilaf itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba penasaran, ia tidak sadar perempatan urat muncul dikepala Naruto. "Apa maksudmu Kiba?".

"Maksud Kiba, apa mata gadis itu kena katarak, bintitan, rabun atau semacamnya mungkin?" sahut Gaara dengan gaje nya, membuat Naruto mengeluarkan asap kekesalan ditelinganya.

DUAKH..DUAKH..

"Kalian meremehkanku hah? Teman macam apa kalian ini?"teriak Naruto setelah memberi bogem mentahnya di kepala Gaara dan Kiba

"Katakan siapa wanita itu? Apa kami kenal?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa peduli pada nasib Gaara dan Kiba yang telah 'tewas' dilantai.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata di kelas XII-A, hehe" jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah dipipinya, kemudian melanjutkan, "kalian kenalkan?"

Sasuke cengo, Kiba menggigit Akamaru sedangkan Gaara? Menjerit histeris membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "memangnya ada yang salah?".

Tentu saja ada yang salah menurut mereka bertiga, bayangkan saja gadis Hyuuga yang dimaksud Naruto adalah gadis primadona di KHS. semua pria disana berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat perhatiannya, bisa berkenalan dengan Hinata saja sudah bisa dikatakan prestasi yang membanggakan bagi si pria, tapi kenapa Naruto siswa paling terakhir dimuka bumi yang terpikirkan oleh penghuninya bakalan dekat dengan Hinata, bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah? "itulah CINTA". Meski sulit menerima dengan akal sehat, akhirnya ketiga temannya tersenyum mereka turut bahagia melihat sahabatnya bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik Hinata, sekaligus lega karna dugaan Naruto gila itu SALAH!,

Jadi mulai sekarang apapun sikap aneh yang dilakukan Naruto, abaikan saja dirinya karena Naruto tidak gila teman-teman. Dia hanya sedang JATUH CINTA

E N D

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu "THE RAIN – AKU BELUM GILA"

Jangan lupa riviuuu karna ini fic Paling ancurrr dan aku butuh saran, kritikan juga boleh agar kedepannya nanti aku bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini, dan maaf kalau alurnya ga jelas serta ending yang maksa

Arigatou!


End file.
